1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method in order to automatically determine parameters of a phase contrast flow measurement, and a correspondingly designed magnetic resonance (MR) system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, significant errors in the measured flow values occur in MR phase contrast flow measurements. The two most important sources of errors are remaining eddy current effects and dephasing errors that lead to signal cancellations due to an intravoxel dephasing (due to the spin-spin interaction, for example), particularly at high flow velocities or large local velocity changes.
According to the prior art, the same flow protocol (i.e. the same parameter set) is used for all applications or situations. Depending on the slice guidance, pathology etc., more or less precise results are achieved for the measured flow values. In principle, it is also conceivable to create and store different protocols for different applications or situations, wherein the user is prompted to select the correct protocol for the current situation.